winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Tình yêu thật sự - Nghiêm Khoan | 2. Magnet - Gakupo ft. Luka | 3. Before the Moment | 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Mình chỉnh những dòng truyện trong trang những con Legendary Creatures bởi vì lâu rồi, mình thấy có ng chỉnh bài trang của Sphinx nên mình chỉ đồng hóa hết thôi. [[User:Leon_Jung|''Little Monster - Leon Jung]] ([[w:c:doom:User talk:Leon_Jung|''talk to me]]) 12:39, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I think she says "Root of all good" not "roots of organ". When they say it so fast and unclearly it is very hard to tell.Winxer11 (talk) 07:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I had to listen to it several times before I got what she was saying but I'll be happy to help anytime.Winxer11 (talk) 01:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, but I don't think I've received the spot have I? Thank you, for being such a dear friend to me, although I can't help but feel activity on this wiki is down. I feel sad that we don't have as many users anymore. Hi Rose. I successfully adopted Royalty Wiki yesterday c: ' 'Bella Talk 03:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure c: http://royalty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity So far I've just renovated the theme and navbar and added some MediaWiki, but I'm not sure if I like the design of the wiki yet. ' 'Bella Talk 03:42, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Same here, I will give my best as admin and stick around as much as I can, but within the next three years or so I don't know what will happen, my life is moving very fast right now. I admit I am a bit scared to move ahead and leave things like this wiki behind and I don't plan on doing that soon but life sometimes requires you to move on. In the meantime though I will complete my duties as a user on the wiki. It'll take time Rose :)! Infoboxes are complicated and I definitely couldn't make one from scratch, or have the patience to make one :) Practice makes perfect (or some say progress) ' 'Bella Talk 04:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) c: How has your week been? ' 'Bella Talk 04:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, when's the new Sailor Moon coming out? I might have a look at it ;) Well, I returned to school and it's been fun so far. We're doing a Project on someone who inspires us, and I chose the Danish Royal Family xP ' 'Bella Talk 05:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks c: Yes, I Iove them all, except the Monaco Royal Family. Yeuch. ' 'Bella Talk 05:19, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about late reply. I am pretty busy these days :s... Well, I hope we will can see Mythix in 2D. That would be terrible if we never see Mythix in 2D in the series, really. Oh, I did not remember they said that in Season 1 :P! I really have forgotten most of things from the old seasons, LOL... Ooh, that is great! Sure, I would love to see new Sailors :D! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^. So what good has been happening with you lately? Hello RoseXinh! I have notice that the video called The Secret of the Lost Kingdom doesn't exist! I have found another video replacing that one! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLVm8IrUamM Soaf (talk) 21:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I just don't like them. They seem rather selfish compared to the other royals... ' 'Bella Talk 23:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, most of them cheat on their husbands/wives and have had illegitimate children because of it and they have a lot of profits but they don't use them constructively ;-; ' 'Bella Talk 04:13, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, quite a few do, but the Monaco Royal Family probably have the most. Really, they should be donating their money to help charities and their kingdom, not spend it on cigarettes. ' 'Bella Talk 04:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Royals are meant to be good influences. By smoking, people are not only damaging their own health, but everyone around them! Basically, they're making life harder for asthmatics who could have an asthma attack at any time, or people who don't want to breathe their toxic fumes >.< ' 'Bella Talk 04:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) We'll forever diss Christopher Columbus for spreading word about the tobacco plant in the Americas. ' 'Bella Talk 04:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose. Are you happy with the Display Clock where it is or would you like it in the Wikia navbar? ' 'Bella Talk 05:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Okie :) ' 'Bella Talk 05:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have though I don't follow sailor moon too much. Ahh, wow that sounds cool, no I haven't heard of flower. Have they released a demo or song? I am sorry that I did not reply to you earlier. I had school and I got a lot of homework. You are right. We must make a rule to stop users from arguing on the talk page but making blogs for every characters would be very bad. I will make the infobox this week. I don't have an idea for the infobox templates but I have seen many good templates on many Wikis. I will make a list of the templates and I will tell you. I like the infobox from Tokyo Mew Mew Wiki more. I think it will be good for the Winx Club Wiki. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I have made the infobox for Politea. Do you like it? I think we need a picture of Politea from the trailer for the page. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see, well I'm sure you will be able to see it, most things like this can be found on various websites, if you miss it let me know and I will try to find a recording of it for you. Ah well I will listen to it. Hmm, well you don't know until you try. Well the episode hasn't aired yet has it? I thought it would begin streaming in July.